Dragon King
by AkiaWrites
Summary: A Sequel to Ninja Art: Roar. 10 years later, the members of Fairy Tail have had children of their own. During complications with a mission, Simon Fernandes, Adalicia and Alphonse Conbolt, Akane Dragneel, Viktor Dreyar, and Lilith Redfox have to save Konoha for the last time... from the most dangerous dragon in existence.


**Welcome to Ninja Art: Roar the Sequel! This is about 10 years later with all of the Fairy Tail member's kids. Here's a master list for all the kids:**

 **Simon Fernandes (Age: 10) = Erza and Jellal's son = Magic Type: Dark Eriture**

 **Akane Dragneel (Age: 7) = Lucy and Natsu's daughter = Magic Type: Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic and (Under Development) Dragon Soul**

 **Adalicia (Addy) and Alphonse Conbolt (Age: 4) = Wendy and Romeo's son and daughter = (Adalicia) Wind Magic (Alphonse) The Gunner**

 **Viktor Dreyar (Age: 9) = Mira and Laxus' son = Magic Type: Sky God Slayer Magic and Novice Transformation Magic**

 **Lilith Redfox (Age: 6) = Levy and Gajeel's daughter = Magic Type: Territory**

 **Joy = Akane's Exceed**

 **"** Alphonse come take some test shots at me!" Little Adalicia exclaimed. Alphonse filled up his BB gun. "Are you sure this is safe?" He asked. Adalicia laughed. "You're always so nervous. It can't be that bad!" Alphonse finished loading his practice gun. "Here we go." Alphonse said. He took some shots and Adalicia tried to stop them with her magic. Viktor was watching from behind the two of them. "You can do it." He said. She missed the first few times and eventually got tired. "Addy, alphonse is not wind'd **."** Adalicia sighed. She recognized that voice. "How's the training, Lilith?" Adalicia asked. "Explosive. I might beest training mine own traineth'r." Lilith had this hobby of speaking in old english. "I-I don't understand, Addy." Alphonse said. "Don't worry, Al! Nothing new under the sun, but she beat another trainer!" I exclaimed. "We might just run out of trainers in Fiore at this rate." Viktor joked.

Akane and Joy ran onto the field. "Hey what's going on? I heard gunfire!" Akane said. "This is probably just a little horseplay, Akane." Simon walked up from behind her. "It sounded like cannon fire!" Joy yelled. "No need to panic! Just a little training." Addy explained. "They're working on Adalicia's wind magic." Lilith said. "Your not talking in Shakespearean English anymore?" Joy asked. "I figured that it might be hard for you to understand me." Lilith looked away bored. "I could understand you just fine!" Joy exclaimed. "Enough. I have a mission if anybody is interested." Simon pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Retrieve a necklace from a abandon mansion and transcribe it? That sounds up your alley, Simon." Akane said. "It is, but it's surrounded by guards and I need to focus on transcribing it. That's were you guys come in." Simon explained. "It sounds dangerous." Alphonse admitted. "Dangerous is like our middle name, Little Brother." Adalicia said. Lilith said, "I shall cometh too." Simon nodded. "Then it's settled. Let's get going!"

We arrived at the mansion by dawn of the next morning. "Those train seats were uncomfortable." Joy said and stretched. "Don't worry. We'll get moving and kick some butt, Joy!" Akane exclaimed. "Shh.." Simon said. He placed a finger over Akane's mouth. "Do you feel that?" He asked. Akane did. Her blood felt like it weighed a ton. "What.. is this? I.. can't.. move.." Lilith stuttered and then collapsed. "Lilith!" Akane and Simon yelled in unison. Alphonse was sweating. "Big Sis... it hurts to stand." Alphonse did his best to stay on his feet. "Alphonse, you'll be fine!" Adalicia said, but it was obvious she was in the same condition. "Why is this happening to all of you?" Joy asked. She had genuine concern on her face. "It must... be the necklace. This wasn't on the... mission request." Simon collapsed with Addy and Al following right behind. "Simon! Adalicia! Alphonse!" Akane yelled. "Akane yelled. "Akane look!" Akane turned to see that a bright red light was shining out of the mansion windows. Suddenly the mansion exploded and sent the team flying.

"Akane!"

"Joy!"

"Oh my goodness, is the poor kids, okay?" Alphonse heard. He winced at the pain in his left shoulder and opened his eyes. It took him only a second to worry about his twin. "Addy! Where's Adalicia?" He asked. Alphonse looked around only to find her out cold beside him. "A doctor! Where is a doctor?" Alphonse grabbed his sister and threw her over his shoulders. "Al?" He heard Adalicia whisper. "Right here. Don't worry, we're going to a doctor!" His shoulder was killing him, but he needed to get her to a hospital. While Alphonse ran he bumped into somebody. Thankfully he didn't drop his sister. "Are you alright?" The person asked. Alphonse saw a man who wasn't too much older than Erza. His eye was covered and he had grey hair. It didn't matter though. Alphonse stood up and took off again. "I swear those two look just like her."

Akane and Joy flew above Konoha. "This place is huge!" Akane exclaimed. "No kidding. It might take us forever to find everybody else." Joy replied. "On the bright side, this is kind of like an adventure!" Akame pointed to the giant heads on the other side of the building. "Let's go check those out!" Joy nodded and started flying towards the heads, but then there was a loud crash. "BORUTO!" A voice screamed. "Uh oh." Joy stopped. "Someone just smashed into one of the faces." Akane pointed out. "I hope they're okay!" Joy said. "They definitely are."

"Kid, get down from there! That is not a safe way to practice whatever jutsu that is!" Akane looked down to find a woman with big breast and blond hair glaring. "Looks like we got caught." Akane said. It obviously didn't concern her, but she knew what she had to do. "Are you a chunin?" She asked. "I don't know what that is. I'm a wizard." Akane replied. The woman looked at her shocked. "Wizard? Is that an exceed?" The woman asked. "Yep! Every dragon slayer has one." I said. Behind the woman, I saw Alphonse running into a building with Adalicia. I ran into the building after them. "Hey wait!" The woman yelled. "Sorry have to go!" The woman paused. "I need to talk to Naruto." She stormed off towards the Hokage's Office.

"Lets see. After a fall like that, there is a great chance of injury. At least one of them should be in a nearby hospital." Simon analyzed the situation when a little girl ran up to him. "I can't find Sakura-sama. Can you help me?" She asked. It seemed like the girl was incredibly nervous. "Sure. What's your name?" I asked. "Himawari Uzumaki." She replied. "Come on then, Himawari. She can't be far." I said nicely. Himawari grabbed my sleeve and started walking through the market. "Himawari!" Two women called out. Simon found a woman with short pink hair and another with long purple hair. The woman with purple hair pulled Himawari into a hug. "Where have you been?" She asked. "Thanks for helping Himawari. What's your name?" The one with the pink hair asked. "My name is Simon Fernandes. Son to Jellal and Erza Fernandes." Simon was proud of his heritage, so he told people about it whenever he got the chance. "Er-" The mom to Himawari cut the other woman off. "I'm Hinata and she's my friend Sakura. Thanks again for the help." She said. Simon nodded and walked off. "You don't think he i-" Sakura looked over at Hinata. "I'm going to find Naruto."

"All of this because he called you a name? Seems kind of pointless if you ask me." Viktor said. "Quiet, Viktor. I'll win." Lilith stood at the starting line. The little boy lined up to race. "Go!" Viktor yelled. Lilith took off running, so fast that it made a trail of dust. "She can win for all I care. This is totally boring." The little boy sat down and huffed. 'This kid is pretty blunt.' Viktor thought. "I think it's kind of funny to see her get all worked up. Lilith is a determined person. If she says something, she sticks to it." Viktor grinned. "Are you in love with her?" The kid asked. Viktor busted out laughed. "Keep dreaming because that's never gonna happen. Who are you anyway?" He asked. "My name is Shikadai Nara. Who are you two?" Shikadai asked. "I'm Viktor Dreyar and that girl is Lilith Redfox." Viktor explained. "I'm gonna play video games. Tell Lilith I'm sorry." Shikadai walked back into the village. "That kid.." He mumbled. Lilith walked back up the hill muttering swears. "This is not funny." She said. Viktor cracked a grin. "Whatever you say."

Sakura sat down in the chair and completed the circle of people at the meeting. "We all know what happens when people from their world arrive. I speculate that it means that something is planning to attack Konoha." Kakashi said. "Now let's not jump to conclusions. They entered on complete accident when they arrived. It could be the same way." Tsunade said. "Who are they?" Naruto asked. "We only have the confirmed identity of Simon Fernandes. The son of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes." Sakura said. Kakashi winced. "We also know that a little girl here is a dragon slayer. She even has an exceed." Tsunade said. "I don't understand. How could someone use the portal if it was destroyed?" Hinata asked. She seemed a bit concerned. "It was never destroyed. Just sealed, so someone could have broken the seal." Tsunade said. "Let's hope they can save Konoha."


End file.
